


sometimes i get tired (but you make it better)

by XxbenderxX



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxbenderxX/pseuds/XxbenderxX
Summary: i get tired but when i look at you, i feel like i could run miles for days and then some.
Kudos: 1





	sometimes i get tired (but you make it better)

**Author's Note:**

> to the boy i love

sometimes, just sometimes, i get tired. 

not the “oh i havent slept in 24 hours” tired or the “wow ive been doing this for so long its physically exhausting” tired but the tired thats kind of like “why am i even here”. 

theres a certain balance in life that holds happiness on one side and sadness on the other. lately i cant seem to find either. i feel like im drifting not really attached. god, sometimes, it hurts. it hurts alot to continue. to wake up. to talk. to smile. to be a normal person without all kinds of things messed up inside. i have this bone-deep exhaustion throughout my body that makes me question if i should be worried.

but then i look up. and i see the stars at night and i see the green trees and i see you. and youre not the prettiest or the smartest but youre there. and when you smile, god, i smile too. because when i look at you. i dont see the most amazing person and thats okay. because when i look at you i get less tired. 

and there are days that you cant fix but then there are days when you do. and through my tiredness i see you and i cant help but smile. i see you in my dreams. i see you in my future. and i see you now. 

sometimes, just sometimes, i get tired so so so tired. but then i look at you. and somehow. 

im not.


End file.
